The World Astrology Only Knows!
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: A lonely Tsukiyo is star gazing once again on the school rooftop. She begins to recall recent events with Keima and her doll Luna. The words that come into her mind "I will die...to protect you Tsukiyo!" rings in her mind as Keima shows up in her life once again. Two people questioning the people they are now with each other being proof of that change that love does to us! One-Shot


**Another One-Shot for TWGOK! I will probably write a series for TWGOK eventually as I am starting to enjoy the heroines all over again. Also for those that may be wondering each one-shot for this manga all take place in the short period between the release of all the goddesses and right before he time traveled! And as usual, have a heroine you ant to see next? Leave a review telling me what you thought about the story and the next girl you want to see! So without further ado at the request of Lord-Yellow, we get our next heroine! A pretty long one, I didn't know how to make this one short!**

Tsukiyo Kujyō is a lover of the moon and an over-aesthetic Astronomy Club Member. Tsukiyo lives in a divorced family. Because of this, Tsukiyo started to believe that people are imperfect. Due to her parents bickering, she saw emotions as ugly and attempted to live a life of only beauty. Generally, Tsukiyo showed no interest in people whom she considers "not perfect" in her world and would ignore them. Her trusted doll and only friend was Luna which she's dreaming to go to the moon with one day. Though after her conquest, she was shown to have changed from her old ways until she heard of rumors of Keima and Kanon going out. Keima eventually approached her but her goddess, Vulcan intervened and tried to stop him.

But now she sits on top of her rooftop as usual gazing up at the stars thinking back to the words Keima said to Luna(She doesn't know its the goddess Vulcan yet).

"Hit me as much as you want...it's just as you say...I've probably hurt Tsukiyo...even now...I can't guarantee...that I won't make her sad again..." Keima said barely standing and bruised by Luna's power Tsukiyo vaguely recalls.

Vulcan(Luna) said to him quickly," What...? You're talking like it's someone else's problem...! Be gone...before I drop this on your head!

A hurt Keima straightened himself up and said honestly and bravely. "I'll accept my punishment...but just for a little longer...please love me back...or I won't...be able to protect you..!"

Tsukiyo yelled out for Luna to stop her attacks. Keima realized she was conscious now and yelled her out name to which she reluctantly said, _ "_Can I...Can I really trust you ... Keima...?_"_

A determined Keima looked in her eyes and said, "I would die... to protect you, Tsukiyo...!"

She then remembers their first kiss, when she was shrunken by a runaway spirit inside her heart. Then too, keima risked his life to save her by jumping off a building for her. They kissed as they fell before they ended up safe. Seeing his determination now, Tsukiyo believes in Keima and stops Vulcan. As she does that, a bench accidentally falls onto Keima's head, making him unconscious. After these events, Tsukiyo has Keima's head upon her lap, as she asks Vulcan why she dropped the bench. Her power stopped due to Tsukiyo's interference. And after a short talk with her, Tsukiyo decided to love Keima back and kissed him on the cheek. ALlowing her to awaken her goddess.

"Sigh...I haven't Keima for a while...not that I care if I do see him..." She thought to herself as she gazed through her telescope up at the night sky admiring the stars. She thought about how she used to only wanted to gaze upon the beautiful things of the world. But she never realized what love could do to a girl, and now she is wondering if she herself is truly beautiful. She double checks and even triple checks her appearance before she heads to school. She has become weary of her own beauty which she once believed she already was beautiful. She hated feeling like she wasn't enough. Like she wasn't good enough for...Keima. She was saved twice by him, despite everything she has said to him and no matter how bad he was hurt or could get hurt. He saved her. He was like...a hero...and to Tsukiyo...he was truly beautiful just like the stars. But she didn't want to accept Keima! He was a player, a cheat, a...a...an otamegane!

She thought about talking to Luna about all of these feelings she had like always but now that Luna can use powers and fly, she thought it would be better not to. She was sleeping anyway beside her, Tsukiyo was tired too oddly. Its like she is up all night. Tsukiyo decided to get up and stretch and walk to one side of the roof to look around from there. She seemed to be at the school until pretty late since her parents didn't care about her. She sighed and wished Keima was here on a star she saw with her eyes closed. She soon after opened them and went back to her seat with her telescope.

"A least I have the stars tonight...they won't cause me trouble..." Tsukiyo smiled looking through her telescope.

"Yeah...I can understand. Its peaceful out here with my Yokkyun!"

"Hehe, Keima you're so silly with that game of yo-" A shocked Tsukiyo looked away from her telescope to her left to see Keima sitting there playing his PFP.

"W-what are you doing here otamegane? Don't you know its not polite to sneak up on a lady!" She quickly covered her mouth and looked to Luna who was still a sleep.

"Oh, sorry Tsukiyo. I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I had to stay here pretty late to make up for the days of class I missed recently. I didn't feel like going home yet so I decided to come up here for some alone time with my Yokkyun!" Keima became engrossed with his game much to Tsukiyo's anger.

"S-so...you just decide to come here...for no other reason...? How..intolerable!" She said fixing up her hair and looking at Keima shyly.

"Pretty much." Keima said simply and continued to play his game.

"Grr...! You're so...ugh! Just barging up here like you have the right to! Baka! Why do I lo-" She stopped herself again from saying something she know she shouldn't.

"Hmm, why do you what?" Keima looked up from his PFP at her.

"Why...why...why do I...why do I feel not beautiful..." She asked Keima. She didn't know why she asked him that. She felt admitting she asked herself why she loved him would be better than such an awkward question. But she went with it. But why that question..which was eating at her anyway.

"I mean...i'm not as beautiful compared to Yokkyun right? That 2D artwork you think is "beauty"." She looked away with a smug expression trying to harden her feelings.

"Hmm...that's comparing a 2D girl with a 3D girl like you. In terms of 2D I would say she is most definitley beautiful! A sweet, caring girl! Unlike some girls I know..."

Keima instantly thought to some of his more...unlikeable conquests.

"Oh so i'm not even in the competition otamegane! I am in your terms, just another 3D average girl right?"

Keima couldn't help but think she is a straight up Tsundere.

Tsukiyo looked back at Keima shocked but sad to hear this but he continued on to say, "Well in terms of 3D women, I would say you are truly beautiful Tsukiyo. So don't doubt your beauty. Though I know its coming from a gamer like me...I do find you alright for a 3D girl.

Tsukiyo's heart beat rapidly. Though she wasn't happy about him thinking another girl and told herself she didn't really care abut being called attractive in also realized the difference the compliments they got and got mad but she put her calm face together and attempted to make conversation with Keima.

"S-so Keima...umm h-how are you?" She asked Keima with a faint blush on her cheeks. She fiddled with her telescope shyly and moved slowly to Keima's side of the seat. Continuing to tell herself he is a detestable man you should not..."L Word."

"Huh? Oh, i'm fine. What about you-"

"Oh i'm good Keima and-"

"Yokkyun? You doing good?" Keima was talking to the girl on his game and thought she was talking back to him. Tsukiyo held in her rage for Keima holding back her fists. She calmed herself down once more, she knew Keima was a nice guy. She wanted to believe that deep down inside...deep...down inside he wasn't a bad guy but she hated how he was. They couldn't get along for sure! Yet she tried once again to talk but this time physically getting his attention.

She poked him on the shoulder while asking him if maybe he would like to go somewhere since its not too late as he should be honored to take a beautiful girl such as herself out.

"Hmm? Oh yeah sure thing. Wherever you want to go." Keima said still fixated on his game.

Tsukiyo quickly cheered up and smiled with happiness. But hid her excitement quickly, still trying to conceal it. She was excited but hid her face from Keima despite the fact he wasn't looking anyway. She grabbed Keima's arm much to his disenlightenment of being touched and dragged him from the roof and soon out of the school to the busy streets not knowing somebody was listening.

It was Vulcan who was pretending to be a sleep. "Very good Tsukiyo, be sure to claim him for your own! We can't let the other goddesses win!" A sneaky Vulcan looked through her telescope and spied on them from the streets below.

Tsukiyo was leading Keima by his hand through the streets, going through crowds of people along the way. She realized she was leading her date on the date, when it should be him to do that for her. So put on her cold expression.

"So uhh...Keima..where are you taking me?" A cold Tsukiyo said to Keima who looked back at her for the first time yet. Still being a tsundere Keima thought.

"Oh...uhh...hmm." Keima just realized the situation he was in. He got dragged onto a date on her pace. Though this wasn't a conquest, he did feel he should take the lead in all of this even if Tskuiko acted like this. After everything that's happened. He did feel Tsukiyo deserved some relaxation and fun time. Though he didn't know much about her besides the fact she liked astronomy. Thinking about that, Keima did have a good idea of a place that might work then.

"Tsukiyo." Keima simply said to her making her blush.

"Y-yes Keima...?" She didn't want to show Keima her embarrassed face to him. She couldn't accept how much she truly did love him yet, and she hasn't completely changed her ways of "beauty." She wasn't sure if she was beautiful to Keima. And looking around her, she could see many couples this time of night. All the women dressed beautifully in dresses or some cute outfit with their dates. Keima did acknowledge her beauty and called her beautiful, but she didn't feel truly beautiful. She started to realize what being a Tsundere really meant.

"Why not...just for today..you and I act like the people we see around us." He said reluctantly looking away.

"Ah! Y-you mean like...all of these couples? Like...boyfriend and girlfriend? N-no way! It could never work! Not with a pervert...jerk...like you!" She said looking the opposite way of Keima. Her face was all a cherry red now. She couldn't hide it without looking away.

"Y-yes...so...here." Keima hesitantly held out his hand for Tsukiyo to grab his hand. Keima couldn't believe what he was saying or doing. He thought back to who he was before all this Hell and Goddesses business. Keima would have never went out with a real girl, or even call one beautiful for that matter. But he couldn't deny her beauty, she was like her doll Luna.

Tsukiyo has long, orange-blond hair that flows down with two princess curls of hair draping the sides of her face. Tsukiyo is wearing her school uniform however, her uniform's inner shirt is a darker color, her skirt has a dark frill, and she wears a purple gem around her neck. Keima did in fact change, he accepted the real world more and more. He felt that proof of his change was Tsukiyo, a girl whom he has almost died for and felt pain for. Seeing her, he felt a line between who he was and the person this world is making him be. But he couldn't help but wonder. As Tsukiyo wondered it herself too.

"Does she..."

"Does he..."

"...Truly Love me?" They both thought to themselves. When they exchanged glimpses, Tsukiyo didn't hide her face from keima this time. And instead just complied silently and grabbed his hand. "D-don't expect me...to..be pleased with just something like this!" She said looking away like usual but with a really happy face. She thought how much she herself has changed. She would of never have done something like this. With a guy like Keima. An obsessive gamer, who before she could never see as "beautiful." Yet here they both walk through the streets, hand in hand like the other couples who occasionally give them looks and giggle. Tsukiyo noticed their looks and looked shyly away. She had no where to divert her eyes but towards Keima. Her hero who made her feel brave enough to keep walking forward.

Keima then did something that surprised her, he put his PFP in his pocket and then he put his hand there. She didn't think he would stop playing his game to focus on the date. She got really happy then. Though Keima forgot to charge his batteries for his PFP and he decided to just turn it off. It was obvious these two needed to communicate but though they may be similar in some aspects. They really didn't have much in common.

"Uhh! Keima!" Tsukiyo exclaimed shyly.

"Oh, umm yes Tsukiyo?" Keima asked her looking back at her. Too cute, but too close! About time she shows some dere to her Tsundere.

"W-where are you taking us exactly? I never been to this part of town before."

Keima looked surprised. This was just the usual marketplace, a common place for people to go to. You could stop by at the stands or go the stores to buy clothes and such. He was hoping that she would be the girl in the situation and let him know where she wanted to go here before he took her to the ending of this date. But she didn't even know where this is?

"Uhh Tsukiyo. Have you never been down here before?" Keima asked surprised.

"Ohh...well. No I haven't. I don't actually go to many places in town. Well, I don't go anywhere besides home and school honestly. You see, my family is pretty wealthy. There are people who work for my mom and dad that can get me all my clothes and anything else I may need or want. Since my parents don't want to do it themselves...not that it matters." Tsukiyo looked sad to Keima. He didn't mean to bring up a sad topic. Keima would just have to let her experience it, the world of dating it seems.

"Come Tsukiyo, lets go in here." He stopped by the doors of a girl's clothing store.

"Ehhh! K-Keima...I...what are you thinking...this is for girls you pervert-"

"I know. But in games and the real world, on a date the girl would usually go shopping as the guy sits idly by. Bored out of his mind thinking she wouldn't take that long to buy one outfit. Then she ends up buying a lot more than she haves to. Its something I feel you should experience for yourself...I mean. Tsukiyo why don't you try picking out clothes for yourself for once...?" Keima said opening up the door to the store for her.

"Oh...I...I guess so. not that I will be taken in by such a...wow..." Tsukiyo walked in the store. There was sweet girly fragrance, and the room was covered in it. There were many other girls here trying out clothes with their friends and girls just like her. Here with their boy...uhh...friend who is a boy...or whatever. She felt happy, her heart was beating. She never experienced a store like this before. Keima nudged her in still holding her hand. Keima hated everything about the people here and the store itself. Being too cliche' unlike his video games. Though if it makes Tsukiyo happy, he was going to deal with it just this once.

Tsukiyo then pulled Keima suddenly to some aisles with clothes. Keima noticed she acted a bit differently. Her real self. She looked at all the clothes and then put a pouty face on before tossing them aside. He wondered why and then looked at the shirt, it was bigger than her for sure. She found some clothes and led Keima to a bench for him to sit at and wait for her. She said she would just be a minute and went in. Keima thought he might as well play his PFP until it dies since this will surely not be a minute. Meanwhile Tsukiyo was decided what to pick first, giggling like a happy girl. She never got the chance to do something like this, she was feeling happy. That she changed. She wanted to look beautiful for Keima. She wanted him to look only at her and no one else. She kept trying to decide for a while what to wear in there. Keima got looks from the people in the store. Some assumed he was some pervert here by himself to stare at the girl changing or something. She thought about this, why was she acting cold to Keima? He is doing all this for her, but why? Why do nice things for a girl like me who is being so harsh to him.

After a while, Keima's psp had died and got tired of waiting. But he then wondered if something happened to Tsukiyo. He decided to knock on the door and out comes Tsukiyo with a beautiful blue dress on that made Keima blush from how she went from cute to truly beautiful. Tsukiyo thought she must try showing a kinder side to Keima for once. He didn't deserve ALL of her harshness.

"H-how...do I look Keima? Is it...too much for me?" She said shyly trying to look in his eyes but failing. It was difficult for her to be nice willingly.

"It...you...look good Tsukiyo." Keima wasn't very good at giving compliments yet or ever will be..

"Oh...you could do better than that!" She said putting her hands on him and bringing his face closer to hers for a better look. She worked too hard to not get something better than that! She wanted to be called beautiful so badly! She was willing to accept this person she was becoming...

He looked in her eyes and they both realized this looked like a kiss and they were both getting closer for one to happen.. Keima got caught up in her pace..."You're...really beau-" Before he could finish Tsukiyo pulled Keima into the dressing room and shushed him before he could speak. Pressing herself against him in the changing room. Keima felt her body, her small but firm chest that squished against his chest. Her arms that wrapped around him with her ear pressed against the door. He wanted to move and get out but he saw the fear on her face.

'W-whats wrong Tsukiyo?" Keima got hushed again.

"Its...the people that work for my dad...they're looking for me." She whispered.

"Y-your dad?" Keima whispered back shocked. Keima remembered her parents are big shots.

"I'm...I sorta...ran away from home..."

"You what? Why?"

"Because...I don't want to live there anymore. Its so hard. Everyone there ignores me. The servants just serve. And my parents are divorced and barely see me! And if they're both in the same room...its just an argument. Every day is so hard, its because of them that I became that person who I used to be. The person who was hardened her feelings and hid behind what she thought was beauty...but then you came and...saved me...and stopped all of that..."

Keima was surprised of how she was going on from one thing to another. She began to weep softly with the tears going into his shirt. He hated that look most of all. A girl crying. He didn't know what else to do besides wipe away the tears she had causing her to look up to him. This...was the real Tsukiyo behind her Tsundere self. A sad, hurt girl. A girl...he has to protect.

"Don't cry Tsukiyo...if its one thing I hate about the real world...its real tears. A girl crying...never sat well with me. So you stay here then, i'll go lure them away." Keima attempted to open the door. But Tsukiyo stopped him.

"No! Don't! They probably are also here for you too. They must have been following us and are going to keep us apart. They'll hurt you or worse!"

"What else am I supposed to do Tsukiyo? I have no other choice. They'll find us eventually if they know were here. Besides...this is a date. Were like boyfriend...and girlfriend. The guy...is supposed to protect their girlfriend...and I normally wouldn't comply with such rules...but..you made me realize...I changed. So don't cry Tsukiyo...tears will only ruin your beauty. And sorry I didn't say it before...or earlier. You are beautiful Tsukiyo." Keima kissed her on the cheek.

Tsukiyo blushed deeply and was frozen still. "I'm...beautiful...to you Keima?" She asked with her face all red, not trying to hide it all. Her arms felt like noodles and fell to her sides.

"Y-yes...you're...b-beautiful Tsukiyo! Ugh, don't make me say such things more than once! I might be the Tsundere instead of you after all of this." Keima said with a sigh.

"Hey..i'm not..a tsundere...idiot..." She hugged him tightly. "You always have to save me don't you keima...this will the third time...I...should tell you thought that I...lo-" She noticed Keima going through her stuff and grabbing her panties she wanted to try on which caused her face to turn a deep red.

"That's my-" She rambled on as Keima covered her mouth.

"I need these Tsukiyo. Now stay here. Don't come out until you're sure its safe." He put them on his head and ran out the door screaming something completely perverted and embarrassing. "I HAVE TSUKIYO'S PANTIES! I LOVE PANTIES! COME AND GET ME!"

Tsukiyo who peered through the door still wondered what kind of guy she has fallen in love with. But sure enough the two men she saw in black suits got angry and chased him around the store. Making sure to block off the exits when Keima tried to run for it. Everybody else in the store ran out from the commotion. Keima soon got caught by them both. And one punched Keima in the face and broke his glasses and bruised his face. Tsukiyo wanted to run out and stop them but Keima looked at her telling her no. He was picked up and was going to be hit again until a counter fell on the guy's head. Along with a clothing shelf hitting the other guy knocking them out. Tsukiyo then noticed in the air Vulcan was floating. Keima however passed out from the pain to his head. Only remembering a screaming Tsukiyo.

He awoke later with something soft below his head. he looked to see Tsukiyo bandaging him up with a first aid-kit. She was still crying with tears falling down her face onto him. He looked over to his side and noticed they were at the lake nearby sitting on a grassy hill.

"You...idiot...you could've been hurt Keima!" She said trying to wipe away her tears. "You always have to go so far to save me! Why? Why do you do that for me. You...seem to always get hurt when it involves me...a girl like me...who...must really not look beautiful now huh?" Her dress got torn that she wanted and her tears ruined the makeup he noticed she had on. It made her eyes look sadder than they should be. Keima could still feel pain in his face and it felt hot yet cool with her tears. He thought about the question she proposed.

"Why...do I keep saving you? I don't know myself Tsukiyo. But...after doing it for a third time. I believe it is because...I simply care about you a lot. You are...special to me. I know this might sound stupid...it sounds all new to me. But...Tsukiyo...I told you before...I would die to protect you...and i'll keep my word to you...okay?" A defeated Keima stretched out his arms and put his hand to her face smiling. He accepted this new confused Keima that Tsukiyo cried over.

"Please...don't...disappear Keima...I need you...I...love you so much! I love you so much it hurts! I don't want to be apart from you! I want...to always be with you...so please...even though i'm a complicated...Tsundere...and you're an Otamegame...I want you to accept me...just as I have accepted you Keima..."

"Sure...Tsukiyo...it seems we got to the end of our date anyway though." Keima sighed looking at the lake. "I wanted you to see this."

"Huh..." She wiped away her tears from her eyes which widened at the sight of it. It was the crystal clear blue lake, that sparkled in the moon light. You could see a beautiful reflection of it in the lake.

"You...always looked at the moon from afar right? I thought...you might want a closer look...at something beautiful..." Keima said slowly. Mumbling with the pain in his face.

"...its beautiful...but I don't need this...anymore...the stars...the moon...I already have something beautiful right here." She brought Keima's head to her chest. It was her beating heart he could hear pounding. It was indeed a beautiful sound he thought as he closed his eyes still dazed.

"I love you...Keima..." Tsukiyo said. Thats what true beauty is. And it was so close to me she thought. "Love..." She looked back at the lake thinking this was the best date ever with the most beautiful guy ever...

**END**


End file.
